Cuando los angeles caen!
by DarkRavenSakura
Summary: Erase una vez una joven muy pero muy feliz tan feliz que una vez ella… Si crees ke vas a leer una historia d felicidad y sonrisas estas muy equivocado, esta historia solo habla de las tragedias ke conllevan los actos de los jovenes. Te atreves a entrar?
1. Prologo

_**CUANDO LOS ANGELES CAEN!!!**_

**PROLOGO **

_  
Odio mi vida, porque no habré muerto en ese instante, odio tener que estar viviendo sin una razón, mi pequeña razón de vivir, solo eso le pido a dios, que me lleve con ella, por favor._

Eso era lo que estaba pensando una joven de unos 16 años más o menos, mientras caminaba hacia un lugar y ese lugar era precisamente la azotea del hospital en donde se encontraba. Se detiene en la orilla y empieza a sollozar para luego ponerse a llorar.

_ Ahora entiendo, todo esto me pasa por todo lo que eh hecho, tanto daño que eh causado por mis babosadas. Y por que estoy aquí pues es fácil por un maldito estúpido que me lastimo mucho y soy tan estúpida que aun lo sigo amando. Desearía no a verlo conocido nunca, ni a el ni a ella. Y desearía no haber nacido, así no estaría sufriendo tanto. Pero este era mi destino y no lo puedo cambiar, no, no lo puedo cambiar por mas que quiera. _

Seguía pensando ella mientras avanza un paso más y cierra los ojos y se deja caer.

_Aquí termina mi vida._


	2. Chapter 1

hola esta es la historia antes del porque lo del prologo.

todos los personajes tienen entre 13 y 14 años, a excepcion de temari que tiene 17.

hay algunos cambios, como hinata es hermana de sasuke e itachi no esta muerto, solo esta en el extranjero.

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

1. El comienzo

En una casa acogedora se ve a una joven que despierta por el sonido del despertador, se levanta y entra a el baño, se baña, se viste y se arregla para ir a su escuela. Tiende su cama y baja a desayunar. Allí se encuentra su madre la cual le sirve la comida.

Como amaneciste Sakura? pregunto su madre.

Bien mama, gracias por el desayuno pero no tengo hambre, ya me voy contesto la joven.

Esta bien, quieres que te lleve? le pregunto agarrando la llaves del carro.

No gracias me voy caminando contesto Sakura abriendo la puerta y saliendo de su casa, camino lento hacia su escuela, estaba nerviosa, Karin, su mejor amiga, le había dicho que quería hablar con ella sobre Sasuke.

Seguía caminando y se encontró con Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke, y con su hermano Gaara y caminaron juntos hacia la escuela platicando de como sus planes para san Valentín.

Y que vas a hacer tu Sakura? Piensas darle un regalo a Sasuke? pregunto Naruto.

Claro que no, que vergüenza dijo sonrojándose al máximo.

Porque no, si te gusta, hazle saber que te gusta y que lo quieres, mira allí esta le dijo Gaara señalando a Sasuke.

Sakura solo se sonrojo más, y se despidió de Gaara y de Naruto, y ni siquiera saludo al otro chico que acababa de llegar.

Sakura iba caminando hacia su salón para dejar sus cosas y se encontró con Hinata, se fueron juntas y platicaban muy divertidas hasta que…

Sakura que haces con esta? dijo una voz detrás de ellas con asco.

Espérame Hinata, hola Karin como estas? Oye porque le hablas así a Hinata? pregunto Sakura muy intrigada.

Porque se me pega la gana, aparte tú que haces con ella contesta Karin además tenemos que hablar ya.

Sakura le hizo caso y se despidió de Hinata y se va con Karin. Karin la conduce por un pasillo desierto y empieza a recortar a Sakura la cual se da cuenta.

Y de que quieres hablar Karin? Rápido tengo cosas que hacer

Solo de que Sasuke tiene planeado darte algo para san Valentín el me lo dijo

Enserio, ahhhhhh! Que genial, gracias Karin eres mi mejor amiga! dijo muy alegre Sakura, tanto que abrazo a Karin, tirándola al suelo.

Sonó el timbre, se levantaron y fueron hacia el salón, en el salón se sentaron en sus lugar y esperaron a que su profesor llegara.

-Kakashi-sensei siempre llegando tarde-dijo Naruto aparentemente enojado.

-tranquilo Naruto ya llego-contesto Sakura.

-buenos días, siento llegar tarde-dijo Kakashi-sensei

- como siempre- dicen todos

-hoy empezaremos en la pagina 498 de su libro-ordeno Kakashi-sensei

-ahhhhhhhh-suspiraron todos.

El día en la escuela paso muy lento, y en el receso Sakura se fue con Karin a comer junto con Naruto y Sasuke. Todos comieron tranquilos y cuando acabaron Sakura empezó a hablar con Sasuke.

Oye Sasuke que vas a hacer el día de san Valentín?

Tengo una cita, porque? contesto Sasuke volteando su cara hacia Karin.

No por nada contesto un poco desanimada.

Mientras tanto Naruto miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien.

A quien buscas desesperado le pregunto la chica enfrente de el.

Que te importa Karin le contesto fastidiado de esta chica allí estas, nos vemos después en la clase chicos, adiós.

Hinata caminaba hacia su salón cuando choco con alguien. Y cayo al suelo y su mochila se abrió y todas sus cosas se esparcieron por el piso. Empezó a recogerlas y entonces vio que el chico con el que había chocado le estaba ayudando.

Perdón Hinata, no me fije

No es nad…Naruto? Hola, como estas? contesto

Bien, a donde ibas tan deprisa? que vas hacer el 14 eh? pregunto muy interesado

Iba a el salón y no, no voy hacer nada porque? contesto

Es que quería saber si estabas disponible para… no pudo terminar porque Hinata lo interrumpe.

Gaara quiere salir conmigo? ahhhhhh!!! Dile que si, me encantaría dijo emocionada

Yo… no…ok dijo Naruto muy desanimado.

No podía creer que Hinata le dijera eso si ella sabia lo que el sentía por ella. Era una desconsiderada, ni porque es uno de sus mejores amigos. Odiaba a su estúpido hermano, porque Hinata se fijaba en el, que tenia ese que el no.

Sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, ya todos estaban en el salón a excepción de Karin y Sasuke, llego el profesor y puso el trabajo. Todos se preguntaban donde estarían esos dos. Entonces paso la hora y sonó el timbre y fue igual en las otras clases, ni Sasuke ni Karin se aparecieron.

Se acabaron las clases, y todos salieron corriendo hacia sus casas, pero Sakura estaba buscando a Karin, para poderse ir con ella, pero nada, ni una pista de ella. Harta de estar esperando se fue sola a su casa.

Una chica se vestía lo más rápido posible que podía al igual que un chavo, ambos de unos 17 años de edad, se encontraban en un gimnasio de la escuela en donde habían tenido un momento de intimidad.

Rápido Sasuke, no tengo todo tu tiempo

A mi no me apuras ni me mandas Karin, no soy una de las estúpidas de tus amigas.

Ashh!! Bueno pues nos vemos el día mañana

Ya vestidos se va cada uno por su lado hacia sus casas.

Hinata llega a su casa, hace la tarea y se pone a ver que se pondrá para la sita con Gaara, entonces recuerda la voz de Naruto. Se oía triste cuando le dijo de Gaara, pero tal ves era solo su imaginación. Ya con la ropa escogida, se fue a dormir.

Si esto me voy a poner, es perfecto, como Gaara. Dijo poniéndose su pijama

Buenas noches mama, papa. Dijo Hinata bajando las escaleras

Buenas noches mi reina que duermas bien respondieron su padres.

Hey tu, donde te metiste con Karin? pregunto a su hermano Sasuke.

Que te importa Hinata

Mas te vale que no lastimes a Sakura, sabes que ella te ama, o te las vas a ver conmigo hermano amenazo Hinata a Sasuke.

Me vale lo que digas sabes? contesto sin importarle lo que le dijo su hermana menor.

Idiota egocéntrico!!!!!

En la casa de Sakura.

Sakura ya había acabado con su tarea, y se dispuso a dormir así que se baño y se puso su pijama. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

Bueno

Hola Sakura porque no me esperaste?

Karin donde te habías metido, te espere pero me aburrí y me fui. Lo siento no fue mi intención dejarte sola.

No importa, es que estaba haciendo una tarea con Sasuke.

Ah, no importa pero para la otra avisa!

Ok, bye

Adiós y hasta mañana!

Ambas colgaron al mismo tiempo. Sakura se fue a dormir.

Naruto al llegar a su casa fue directamente al cuarto de su hermano, ni siquiera toco solo abrió la puerta lo tomo de la camisa y lo empezó a golpear.

Que te pasa idiota? pregunto Gaara

Me pasa que te odio pendejo, tú haces que Hinata no se fije en mí

Hinata, por esa me pegas, a mi ni me gusta!!

Pues mas te vale que le digas sin romperle el corazón o te voy a partir la madre!

Si como no

Después de esta pelea ambo fueron a cenar. Naruto se fue a su cuarto a escuchar música para luego quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente, Hinata caminaba hacia la escuela junto a su mejor amiga Ino, las dos iban hablando de el porque no había ido ayer a la escuela Ino.

Porque tuve que ir al doctor Hinata.

Y porque fuiste al doctor?

Me juras que no le vas a decir a nadie.

Tú sabes bien que no le digo a nadie

Ok, conocí a un chavo muy lindo se llama Sai hace como 3 semanas, pero es mayor que yo mientras Ino le contaba, Hinata se ponía muy emocionada entonces fui a una fiesta con el y me emborrache, y me quede dormida, lo único que recuerdo antes de dormirme es que nos dimos un beso, y me he estado sintiendo rara estos días, y el doctor me dijo que estoy embarazada!! Esto último lo dijo llorando, mientras Hinata la consolaba.

No te preocupes amiga, todo va a salir bien. Te lo juro.

Naruto caminaba por la banqueta del parque frente la escuela, pensaba en lo que había pasado el día anterior. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke y otro tipo se acercaban.

Naruto te presento al chico nuevo del cole.

Hola mi nombre es Sai, mucho gusto

Hola y como dijo Sasuke, yo soy Naruto

TU?? Se oye una voz

Hola Ino!! Contesto el nuevo

Que haces aquí?? No te basta con haberme hecho lo que me hiciste y ahora me vas a dejar en ridículo??

No se de que hablas??

Mejor cállate, idiota!! Contesto Hinata

Tú no te metas, niñita respondió su hermano Sasuke

Se ve a un chavo sentado en una banca como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Y eso es lo que hacia, este chico se llama Shikamaru y estaba esperando a la niña que le gustaba. Alguien le tapa los ojos y le susurra algo al oído.

Temari, que bueno que viniste

Solo tengo 15 minutos tengo que irme a el colegio

Lo se, siempre es lo mismo, nunca tienes tiempo para tu novio

Ya hemos hablado de eso Shikamaru, no soy tu novia, no puedo serlo y sabes que no es por ti le aclaro ella, el solo puso cara de enojado no puedo estar contigo, tu tienes 14 y yo 17, y no es solo por eso, si mis padres se enteran que te estoy viendo te podría hacer daño y yo no quiero eso y tu lo sabes, esto lo hago por tu bien y porque te quiero ok??

Ok, pero a mi no me importa la edad ni nada de eso

Pero a mi si

Esta bien, que no te tenias que ir rápido?? Pregunto enojado

Si, ya me voy, y no te enojes Shikamaru es por tu bien, bye se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura iba caminando por el parque, bueno en realidad iba corriendo, se le había hecho tarde, seguro todos ya estarían en el salón, corrió hasta que se encontró a Sasuke y a Hinata discutiendo.

Ya Sasuke de verdad dime que le vas a dar a Sakura en san Valentín

Ya te dije que no te voy ha decir

Bueno entonces contesta mi otra pregunta

Cual?? Pregunto haciéndose el tonto

La de que, que tal se te hace Sakura???

Tardo en contestar, mientras Sakura se sorprendida, Sasuke le iba a decir lo que pensaba de ella, esperaba con ansias la respuesta.

Bah! Es una pesada igual que las demás y ni me gusta

Qu…

Ambos oyen algo caer detrás de ellos, voltean y ven a Sakura llorando, la ven recoger sus cosas y salir corriendo.

No manches Sasuke que malo eres, ve y pídele perdón.

Estas loca o que! Ni loco le pido disculpas!!

Pues gracias a dios si estas loco, ven o le parto la madre a tu querida Karin, baboso!!!

Agresiva!!

Todo por mis amigas

No te creo capaz de golpearla, no lastimas ni a una mosca.

Quieres apostar, hermanito dijo golpeando su puño en su otra mano.

Sasuke sale corriendo en la dirección a donde Sakura salió corriendo, después de un buen rato de buscarla se canso y decidió dejar de buscar y entonces escucho un sollozo fue en dirección a el y la encontró.

Sakura?

Sasuke eres tú?

Si soy yo Sakura

Lárgate de aquí, no te quiero ver!!

Pero… fue interrumpido por Sakura

Pero nada, para que vienes si ni te gusto ni nada, de hecho te caigo mal no, es lo que le dijiste a Hinata.

Solo te quiero pedir disculpas por lo de ahorita, lo que dije no es verdad, solo era para que no siguiera insistiendo en lo de tu regalo!

Como puedo creerte?

Tu solo cree en mi, yo nunca te aria daño y tu lo sabes o no?

Como me puedes decir eso si yo te oí decirle todas esas cosas a Hinata y ahora quieres desmentirte, pues sabe, no te creo nada y por favor aléjate de mi se levanto de donde estaba y empezó a caminar, pero Sasuke la sujeto del brazo y la volteo para que quedara frente a el.

Pues si no me crees con palabras tal vez me creas con esto

Entonces Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y la beso, primero fue dulce y después fue mas apasionado, cuando se separaron por falta de aire Sakura se sonrojo y lo abrazo como si no quisiera separarse de el.

Espero que esto no sea un sueño!

No lo es, es la realidad

Te quiero

Ya me tengo que ir, se hace tarde para la clase dijo evitando el tema del "te quiero".

Ambos se fueron hacia el salón, Sakura iba muy contenta al fin había dado su primer beso y no solo eso sino que lo había dado con el niño de sus sueños.

Una chica estaba caminando hacia ningún lugar y pensando en la nada, cuando alguien por detrás la asusta.

Tenten!! Grita un joven

Neji me asustaste!!

Lo siento, hacia donde ibas?

Al baño porque?

Es que te vi muy solo y me dije "que hará Tenten sola"

Ohhh!!! Entonces te preocupas por mí??

No

Tenten se entristeció por esa respuesta y salió corriendo del el lugar hacia el baño y lloro mucho.

Te odio Neji!!

Tanto se entristeció que empezó a vomitar.

Buuuuaaa!!* De se…de seguro tu también me…odias por lo…buuuuaaa!!! Por lo gorda que…estoy!!Buuuuaaa!!!!

* * *

*: efecto de vomito

esta medio rarito en cap pero bueno es mi primer fic, jijjjii!!!


End file.
